


Wolfie

by CeliaMoonbeam



Series: Throne of Glass - Prythian [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Next Generation, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaMoonbeam/pseuds/CeliaMoonbeam
Summary: One year after the war, Lorcan is being kept awake by guilt. He goes to a town in Terrasen to reunite with two siblings he hasn’t seen since before his servitude to Maeve.Fenrys, who has been meeting with a woman for nearly a year, finally declares that he found his mate. The only problem, his mate is like a sister to Lorcan, and is Rowan’s actual cousin. (Not to mention has an overprotective twin brother)Will there be drama? YesAre we going to see our fave territorial fae bastadrds in action? DefinitelyIs Fenrys going to survive? We can’t guarantee anything
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Chaol Westfall/Yrene, Connall/Original Character, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Fenrys (Throne of Glass)/Original Character(s), Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Series: Throne of Glass - Prythian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925599
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Family Reunion

A flash of light erupts outside the bedroom window, thunder follows. Lorcan Lochan is pulled from sleep for the second time that night. It is not the ordinary dreams that plague him day and night, the ones where Elide is bleeding or dying or spitting on him - no, this was different. He kept seeing their faces, contorted with pain and defiance, their bodies covered in blood, and the screams, gods the screams. 

He made it to the toilet before he hurled his guts, he could faintly hear someone behind him. Elide put a hand on his shoulder. He wiped his mouth, then turned over, leaning against the wall. 

Elide sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder she said, “Is it the same nightmares as usual?” He shook his head, nauseated by the motion, he tilted it back and rested it on the wall. She pursed her lips, “Was it the other one, with those two people you think you knew?” 

“I did know them.” he rasped, “They were … family, I think.” He had only had a few dreams about them, mostly their faces. He knew for the most part they were shifters, he probably knew them when he was young, and he hadn’t seen them since he joined Maeve. 

He described the last dream to her, “I need to find them Elide.”

She looked at him concerned, “Lorcan, you don’t even know if they survived.”

“They survived. I can … I don’t know how, but I can feel them.” Elide nodded, then kissed him on the cheek. 

“Get some sleep, we won’t be able to find them until we know more.” He obliged her, climbing into bed again, but not counting on getting any sleep. 

This time when he dreamt, he saw them both clearly; golden skin, red hair, and eyes that reflected the ancient forests. But he saw another form to them, one where they were animals, ancient and fierce. He felt happy when he saw their faces, he felt warm and safe, like he did with Elide. 

The following morning, it was his turn to hold back Elide’s hair as she threw up into the toilet. Though he didn’t like that she was uncomfortable, he was thrilled at the cause - Elide was two months pregnant.(YAY!) 

He rubbed her back, and handed her a glass of water. “You’re prepared.” Elide stated blandly. 

He nodded, “I have tea ready to be made downstairs, it should help with the nausea.” 

She leaned into his chest, “I love you. Thank you.”

He put his hand over her swollen belly. “This is all I need.” She gave him a peck on the cheek before standing and going downstairs, Lorcan closely following her. 

Over breakfast he was quiet, in thought. Elide occasionally caught him glancing at his hand, where one of his scars was more prominent. “Lorcan, are you okay?” He looked up at her, but didn’t respond, so she scooted closer to him. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” He nodded, “Was it the dream, those people you saw?”

“Vera and Carter, their names are Vera and Carter. I think … I think they were twins,” he closed his eyes in concentration, “and I was their brother.” Elide was very confused now. “I need to see them again Elide. I think I’m being led to them somehow.” 

“Why do you think you’re being led to them?” she was being patient with him, which sent a flurry of foreign emotion through him.

“Remember when I woke up in the forest?” she nodded, holding back a smile. “Everytime I woke up away from Perranth, I was close to Orynth.” 

She shook her head, frowning. “There was a small town you went to twice, maybe we should look there first.”

“We?”

She nodded, “We. If they’re your family, they’re my family too.” 

“Elide you’re pregnant.”

“Yes, I am. What of it?”

He looked honestly surprised, or as much as he could be surprised. Finally he nodded, chuckling a little, “I love you, you beautiful, strong woman.” He leaned over and hugged her. 

Two weeks later, and Elide had practically dragged him to the town where they believed his family was. “Gods Elide, slow down.” she was storming through the town, giving people Vera and Carter’s names and descriptions. Nobody told them anything, but not from lack of knowing. “Elide calm down.” she was practically harassing people now. 

“Sorry, hormones.” was her only excuse. He was about to demand they go find an inn, when he caught a flash of red in his peripheral vision. 

He whipped around to see a woman with red hair and golden skin disappear behind a corner. He didn’t know if he was walking or running, either way, it was fast. He got around the corner to see a dead end alley - which he totally went into. 

There was nobody there, and he mentally kicked himself when Elide came up behind him panting. “You know, normally people don’t run off leaving their pregnant wife to fend for herself.” 

He cringed, “I’m sorry, I thought I saw her.” Elide leaned her full weight against him.

“Ya’ know, the first time I met you in an alley, I was the one who followed you.” Lorcan and Elide whipped around at the sound of the voice. It was a woman, red hair, golden skin, and deep forest green eyes. She smiled, “We have to stop meeting like this Salvaterre, people will talk.”

He blinked, all his memories coming back to him the second he saw those eyes. He remembered hunger going away, fighting, being happy. He remembered his brother and sister, his family. Then he remembered Elide standing beside him, looking tired and very bewildered. 

She was still smiling as she extended her hand to his wife, “Nice to meet you Elide, I’m Vera.” Elide took her hand, a shy smile starting to form. Vera glanced at Lorcan, 

“I know we haven’t seen each other in four centuries, but a wedding invite would have been nice.” she said sarcastically. 

Lorcan didn’t respond, he just wrapped his sister in a tight hug. “Missed you too little bro.” He released her, placing a kiss on her head. She glanced at Elide, who was still flushed. “Why don’t we go to Carter’s place and talk.” 

She led them through the streets, making idle conversation with Elide, while occasionally stopping to greet a few shopkeepers. When they made it to Carter’s apartment - a stunning cottage style loft, with green accents, and glossy furniture(that all definitely cost a small fortune) - Vera didn’t even knock before barging in. 

“Carter! Hey C, where are-” she swore colorfully as she almost tripped over a huge black panther sprawled in the middle of the living room. “Damn it Carter.”

The panther opened an eye lazily, and simply swat at her leg. It looked at her, like it was speaking. 

“No I’m not going to get out, we have guests.” it blinked, “No they can’t go somewhere else, I’m not letting Lorcan’s pregnant wife stay at some ramshackle inn.” the panther nodded, then lay back down. 

She tapped her foot three times, then it sprung up looking behind her at Lorcan. It immediately shifted and went barreling into him. “Shit, Carter.” was all they heard before two fae males fell to the floor and started wrestling. 

Vera steered Elide to a couch to sit, then went into the kitchen, rifling through the cabinets until she found cookies. When she came out, Carter was in a headlock. 

“Calm down Carter.” he did, so Lorcan released him. The male then sat beside his sister, stealing a cookie from her plate. 

“Carter get your own.” she said, swatting his hand, “And make us some tea, I can’t find anything in your kitchen.” He just rolled his eyes, but obliged her. 

Then Lorcan stood and sat by Elide, taking one of her cookies as well. Elide frowned, “Lorcan, don’t you know stealing your pregnant wife’s cookies is wrong?” 

Vera laughed, “Gods Lorcan, I love her. How in the name of Hellas did you get this woman to marry you?” 

Lorcan smiled down at Elide, “I have no idea.”

“He nearly died on a battlefield and I had to save him.” Elide said simply, sipping at the tea Carter had just brought out.

“What battle was this,” he asked. 

“Anielle.” he whistled, that battle was well known now, it was the second biggest beside Orynth. Elide took a good look at the two siblings, they were definitely twins, that was obvious. They had the same green eyes and golden skin, though their hair was now brown. While Vera seemed to be outgoing and playful, Carter was more calm and quiet. He reminded her of Gavriel, or Vaughan - Vera gave her a slight Fenrys vibe. 

They talked for hours, Vera and Carter helping fill in the blanks of what Lorcan hadn’t been able to recall. It turned out that Vera had been telepathically implanting those memories in his head, slowly undoing what - apparently - Maeve had done to him. Elide noticed that they never said her name; they said bitch queen, or demon bitch, or simply her or she, but never her name. 

When Elide was near passing out from exhaustion, Vera insisted they could stay, but neither wanted to intrude, so they recommended a good bed and breakfast for them. Elide had been delighted when they had agreed to come to the Yulemas party Aelin would be throwing - Vera promising to tell some stories from Lorcan’s childhood. They had also mentioned being Rowan’s cousins, which Lorcan made them promise to disclose details on. 

\------

When Vera got back to her apartment, she was immediately lost in thought. She was pondering all that Lorcan had forgotten, she had gone through his dreams - mostly just small happy memories - and had been disturbed when she found the one about them being tortured by Maeve. He didn’t mention it, and she didn’t want to bring it up, but she was conflicted on whether she should tell him what it was. 

She was pulled from her thoughts at the feeling of a warm kiss being pressed against her neck. “You’re distracted tonight. Bad family reunion?” 

She shook her head, leaning back onto his shoulder. “No, it was just very … interesting.”

“Hmm.” he mumbled into her shoulder, raking his canines against her exposed skin.

“I met Elide.” he stilled, she smiled, continuing, “She was with Lorcan. Honestly it’s been so long since I last saw him, I never knew he got married.” 

Now he made a little choking noise, “You know Lorcan?”

“Hmm, yes. And Rowan.”

He turned her to face him, she had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing at the half shocked, half terrified look on his face. “How do you know Rowan?”

She shrugged, “Well since Sellene’s my sister, that makes him my cousin so…” she trailed off and this time didn’t try to stop the laughter that escaped her lips. 

He was pale, “Do they know I’m with you?”

She stopped and arched a brow, “Do you want them to know I’m with you Fenrys?” She crawled onto his lap, straddling him, and lightly grinding her hips against his trousers. “Do you want me to tell them you’ve taken advantage of me,” she whispered in his ear, “that you’re … fucking me?” 

She pulled back, and he was smiling. “You horrible woman, that almost sounds like blackmail.”

“Good.” she purred. 

He put his hands on her hips, “Do you want them to know?”

She pursed her lips, digging her fingers into his long golden hair. “I think that depending on what they already know, it could go good or bad.”

He grimaced, “The cadre have made the opinion that you’re some poor young fae girl, and that I’m going to break your heart when you realize I was only in it for the sex.” She raises her brows, “Their words. They don’t believe I have the ability for a real relationship.”

“And do you?”

He grinned, “If it’s with you, I’m in too deep, you’ll kill me if I back out now.” she slapped his shoulder, but laughed. 

“So…” she trailed a finger over his muscled chest, “Lorcan and Elide invited me to Yulemas in Orynth.” 

His jaw almost dropped, “What? When? Why not just go to Perranth?” 

She laughed, “Lorcan said Perranth, but then Elide mentioned the queen throwing a big Yulemas party, and Carter and I may or may not have mentioned telling them all stories about Lorcan’s youth.”

He was speechless, and gaping, which gave her the unending need to kiss him. He broke from her lips, and started trailing kisses down her jaw, then her neck all the way to her collar. He slipped the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders, letting it pool at her waist. 

“So Yulemas?” he said, she hummed. “Wanna be my date?”

She looked down at him, though he didn’t cease his current activities, he looked up at her. “Are you sure? He might kill you.”

He huffed onto her abdomen, “Lorcan’s known me for a hundred years, beside Aelin can order him off me if it comes to that.”

She tilted his head up, “I meant my brother, who isn’t tied to Aelin and doesn’t know you. Are you ready for a five century old shifter on your ass?”

He gives her a boisterous laugh, then carries her - now naked - to the bed, kissing down her stomach. “Will you be my date to the Yulemas ball?” 

She pulled up and claimed his lips in a fiery kiss, “Yes.” she breathed.


	2. Meeting the Twins

When Lorcan had informed Aelin that he was inviting two guests for Yulemas, she was immediately suspicious. He had sent a letter, Elide being sick at home, so he wasn’t there for her to pester. So she pestered the cadre. 

“How can you not know who they are? You’re his oldest friends.” She was pacing in the sitting room after having called an ‘emergency meeting’ for the court. Vaughan glanced at Gavriel, “What?” she demanded. 

“These friends … we believe he knew them before swearing the blood oath.” said Gavriel. Aelin stopped her pacing, looking at the lion, then continued. 

Rowan stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, “Is there any particular reason you’re delving into Lorcan’s past?” He was smiling slightly, finding her frustration amusing. 

She huffed, “I’m bored. And none of you can say you’re not the least bit curious to meet people who knew him when he was young.”

Fenrys chuckled, “If they can give us something from when he was a teenager then I’m all for it.” His twin sent him a pointed stare, which Fenrys ignored. 

“I do admit it’s intriguing.” Said Lysandra from where she sat next to Aedion and Evangeline. 

“Leave the poor male alone, for your own safety as much as our sanity.” Vaughan gruffed. The old male had known Lorcan the longest, and because of that, knew not to talk about his earlier life. Sadly none of the others - except maybe Gavriel - could say the same. 

“Well, I want to know.” Aelin declared, then walked right out of the room. 

“This should be amusing.” mumbled Aedion.

\- - - - - 

Aelin hadn’t found out. In fact, the many letters she had sent to both Elide and Lorcan asking had been ignored. On top of that, when the Lochans had deigned to grace them with their presence, they came holding a baby. Aelin had screamed, then promptly been shushed by them both. They had had a daughter named Ava, she had the same dark hair and eyes as her parents, but favored Elides lighter complexion. When the day finally came to greet their guest, Aelin still didn’t even know their names. 

When the carriage pulled up, there wasn’t anyone in it. A grey tabby cat, however, was laying on the floor. It opened its eyes lazily, then hastily jumped down and hissed as the carriage pulled away. It trotted right over to Lorcan and purred at his feet. 

Lorcan raised his brow, “Where’s Carter?” 

It huffed, just as a crow came swooping down, shifting in a flash of light, not missing a step. He looked at the cat and gave Lorcan an apologetic look, “She kicked me out, then decided to be cute, it seems.” She stuck out her tongue, mewing indignantly. 

Lorcan took a few strides then rapped his friend in a hug. “Nice to see you two are still the same.”

A flash of light behind them indicated she had shifted back, “And it seems you still prefer to save the better hug for last.”

He gave her a sideways glance, “I assumed you wanted petting Vera.”

She slapped him on the shoulder, then hugged him. “You’re an urchin Salvaterre.” He chuckled lightly at the old nickname. 

Vera turned, finding Elide. She clamped her hand over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. Carter put both hands over his ears, “V, stop mentally screaming, you’ll make my ears bleed.”

Vera paid her brother no mind as she strode right for Elide, and the baby she carried, wrapping her in a death grip. Elide had a wide smile, “It’s great to see you.”

“Oh she’s gorgeous Elide.” she said as she stroked the baby’s cheek. She had a bright smile on her face as Ava wrapped her tiny hand around Vera’s finger. 

“What’s her name?”

“Ava.”

Vera’s eyes welled, “Lorcan apparently is sentimental.” Elide looked at her, “My full name is Avara, he used to call me Ava.” Elide nodded, smiling. “Ugh I want one.” she pouted. 

“No.” Lorcan and Carter chorused, joining her and Elide. 

She scowled at them, “I’m older than both of you, don’t pretend you can boss me around.” They both just shook their heads. 

Turning, Carter realized they were being stared at. He nudged Vera and Lorcan, “I think we’re being rude.”

Lorcan rolled his eyes, Vera begrudgingly peeling away from Elide and the baby. 

“I count four.” Lorcan peered at her, she was narrowing her eyes, looking at the small crowd of people. “I see Vaughan, Gavriel, Rowan, and you.” he blinked, she rolled her eyes, “Last time I checked there were six of you, where are the twins?” 

Lorcan finally looked at his companions, he gave a questioning glance at Rowan, who just shrugged. “Most likely training.”

She laughed, “That’s a bullshit answer and you know it Ro.” 

He sighed, looking at his cousin, “Must you?” she only winked. 

The introductions were short, Aelin and Vera becoming immediate friends, much to Rowan’s chagrin. After she had been introduced to Vaughan and Gavriel - who she commented were like her brother(quiet) - Lorcan made sure to give them each a warning look. Once they actually made it inside the castle, Aelin declared they were going to the sitting room for lunch. 

“I want to know everything you can tell me about Lorcan when he was young.” she said. 

Carter smiled, “Vetting your blood sworn, your majesty?” She only grinned at him, then Lorcan.

Vera looped an arm through her’s, “I have stories since he was fifteen, we’ll need dessert.” Aelin beamed, and quickly ordered lots of chocolate cake. 

“What about the twins?” Gavriel asked. 

Aelin turned to the lion, “The twins don’t deign to greet our guests, then they don’t get cake or Lorcan stories.”

Vera giggled, knowing Fenrys would punish her for it later tonight. They started walking away, Vera looping her free arm through Lysandra’s, whose arm was looped through Elide’s. The only thing the fae heard before they rounded the corner was, “Let me tell you about Lorcan’s first crush…” 

Lorcan groaned, “That’s the last time I ever invite her to anything.”

Carter feigned shock, “Do you not think I’m capable of embarrassing you?” he grinned, “Or don’t you remember when you were eighteen and you-”

A dark wind slapped itself across his face, Lorcan staring completely stone faced. “There are some things you should learn to take to your grave Carter.” 

His friend only shrugged, then slung an arm over his shoulder, “Would I be making it up to you if I told you about Vera’s admirer?” 

Lorcan growled, “Secret admirer?”

Carter shook his head, “Nope, she’s calling it a relationship. If I find him, I’m planning on killing him.” 

“I’ll join you.” Lorcan agreed. 

“Cousin?” Carter turned to Rowan, who just sighed. 

“Aelin’s going to have a field day if that happens. Know I’m only agreeing so you don’t kill the poor lad.”

The rest of the cadre followed them into the sitting room, where the ladies were already laughing. 

3 hours later…

Aelin was curled up on the couch, clutching her stomach, as she laughed. Lysandra and Aedion were both rocking back in their seats, Lorcan frowning while his wife tried to contain her laughter, Vaughan and Gavriel barely smiling in the corner, and Carter and Vera grinning from ear to ear. 

“That was the last time he was ever allowed in that china shop. The owner still locks the door whenever Carter and I pass it on the street.”

Carter shook his head, “And to think, one little sixteen year old destroying such a large collection of priceless artifacts.”

Lorcan rolled his eyes, “From what I remember, after the first few vases, you two freely joined in. In fact, wasn’t it Vera who smashed the large rooster statue.” 

Vera shot him a look, “I’ll have you know that was a complete accident.”

“What was a complete accident?” They all stopped laughing and turned at the sound. Fenrys and Connall were leaning on either side of the doorframe. 

“I think they were discussing something about Lorcan destroying a china shop.” said Connall, pinning his gaze on the male in question. 

“I believe you’re right brother. Though I seem to remember Lorcan’s animal form being a bird not a bull.” Connall just shrugged. 

“We miss anything good?”

“Just some stories about Lorcan as a child, though you would have heard them if you were here.” Said Aelin, looking them both up and down critically. “I thought 

Connall was the one that kept you out of trouble.” she said, sitting down next to Rowan to make room on the couch. 

They both sat down, “I haven’t been able to do that since we settled.” Connall snorted. 

“Too wild to tame.” Fenrys winked at Vera, “Hey there beautiful, you new?”

She gave him an unimpressed look, Lorcan shooting him a withering glare. “Careful boyo, that’s my sister.” he said. The twins looked at him, obviously surprised. He rolled his eyes, “Not blood related, idiots.”

Fenrys grinned, and much to Lorcan’s disappointment - and Aelin and Fenrys’ udder delights - Carter and Vera continued their stories. 

3 hours earlier…

“Aren’t we supposed to be greeting Lorcan’s friends soon?” Connall asked Fenrys as he dodged another hit.

Fenrys grunted and kept swinging. Connall stopped, causing Fenrys to trip over his feet and land on his back. His brother looked down at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“What the hell has gotten you so wound up?” Fenrys glared at his twin, who helped him stand, only to pin him to the wall of the training room. “Fen, what’s wrong?” 

Fenrys just stared. Connall loosened his grip slightly, “Fenrys, you promised.” 

Fenrys closed his eyes, then sighed. “Release me and I’ll show you.” Connall did, listening for noises, Fenrys lead his brother to one of the towers at the forefront of the palace. They ended up on a side balcony, hiding them from any eyes below, but giving them a perfect view of where a carriage was pulling away, no people in sight. 

Fenrys pushed his brother against the wall when he spotted the crow, which turned into a fae, never noticing them. His brother watched in silence as a small grey tabby turned into a woman, who looked a lot like the male, and they both hugged Lorcan. 

“What the hell Fenrys?”

“She’s my mate.” he said, barely a whisper. 

“She’s Lorcan’s oldest friend and from the look of it like a sister.” his brother said. 

Fenrys nodded, “She’s also Rowan’s cousin.”

“Fuck Fenrys.” He could have sworn his brother had paled. “Does she know, or have you just been stalking her?”

Fenrys turned to his brother, “She and I have been seeing each other for months Connall, gods, I wouldn't just stalk my mate.” His brother gave him an apologetic look and he sighed, “I don’t think she knows, she hasn’t said anything. I was planning on telling you all about her at Yulemas, but now I need to figure out how to tell her we’re mates.”

“Just say, ‘We’re mates.’” Fenrys shot his brother a look.

“It’s not that simple.” He sighed, leaning against the balcony, “She hasn’t had a relationship in nearly four centuries.” Connall raised a brow. “Something happened to   
her and her brother, similar to what happened to us, she hasn’t let anyone touch her since. Not to mention she and her brother give Aelin and Rowan’s territorialism a run for its money.” he laughed a little at the thought. 

Something softened in his brother’s eyes, “Well if this female is the one that’s made you so happy, then tell me all about her.” Fenrys looked confused, “I think people telling stories about young Lorcan might spark a fight, best to avoid it.”

Fenrys laughed, “You are always the one getting me out of trouble.” He started to tell his brother everything from the moment he first met her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I love comments btw. I'm going to be posting chapters daily, since I've already finished the whole thing. I want feedback. ;)


	3. Faerie Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter might be longer than the others.... maybe....possibly.... Oh well! We'll find out soon enough won't we. I really hope you like it.  
> Also, there is smut in this chapter.

After lunch, Carter and Vera had gone to their rooms to get washed up and rest for dinner. When Vera arrived at the table, Fenrys was already talking to Connall. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to control herself, so she sat near Elide and Aelin in order to get lost in conversation. 

Halfway through the evening, Fenrys decided he wanted Lorcan stories. Aelin raised her eyes at him, “If somebody had been on time this morning, you would have heard them.” Vera couldn’t help her soft laugh. 

Fenrys exchanged a look with his brother, “We were busy.” The queen rolled her eyes. 

“One story.” Said Connall, eager to distract himself from the very bad situation he was in. 

Vera drummed her finger on the table in thought, then a devilish smile spread on her lips, revealing pointed canines. “Do you remember when Lorcan was twenty-seven, right after he had settled.” Her brother nodded, grinning slightly. “And do you remember” she looked directly at Lorcan, “Ira?” 

He put his head in his hands, “I’m never inviting you over again.” she just winked and dove into a story about the first time Lorcan discovered his powers. 

\- - - - - 

After dinner, everyone retired to their rooms for the night. Fenrys and Connall had rooms across the hall from each other, something he had arranged after the war, since neither twin wanted to be separated. Now he found it a nuisance, as he snuck past his brother’s room in wolf form. Even if Connall knew, he wouldn’t let Fenrys sneak around with her for fear they’d get caught. 

When he opened his door, he found Vera at the door, as a white wolf. Her eyes were the same green, but she had managed to replicate his scars perfectly. Anyone would just assume it was the wolf of Doranelle going back to his room. 

Fenrys moved aside as she jogged into the room, a flash of light when she shifted to her fae form. He closed the door and noticed her very naked form, he immediately crossed the distance between them, wrapping her in a burning kiss. 

“I’ve been holding that back for the whole day.” 

“Oh?” She quirked her brow, wrapping her arms around his neck. He nodded, swallowing. She tilted her head back to kiss him. “I’ve been holding back since dinner, I wanted to take you on that damned table.” 

He chuckled, “In front of everyone?”

“In front of everyone.” She kissed him again, and he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed. 

“Well then, we’ll have to sate you for tomorrow so you don’t scar your brother for life.” He placed his hands on either side of her head, as she slid off his clothes, he said, “You know, if you ever want to try something in your wolf form I’m all for it.”

Her eyes widened and she grinned, “I think we’d be making a lot of noise, and they might find everything’s been ripped to shreds.” 

He laughed, “We can say someone tried to kill me in my sleep.”

“I can volunteer to hunt them down with you and we’ll have some time alone.”

“And what will we do when they ask for the assassin, oh wise one.”

She gave him a shit eating grin, “Blame it on Lorcan.” 

\- - - - - 

Connall was honestly not having a good morning. He had gone down to breakfast, only to find his brother not there, and he had gotten barely any sleep since his caranam bond had been keeping him up. It was like muffled shouts the whole night, or most of it at least. 

So now he was going back to their rooms to wake his lazy ass brother. He walked into the room, and immediately regretted ever being born. He had to dodge the book his brother threw at him from the bed, that he was in, with Vera, both of them very naked. 

Vera pulled the sheets up around her as Fenrys put his pants on. “Hi Connall.” she said, her cheeks slightly flushed. 

“Vera.” he said, swallowing hard as their scents struck him. 

In a flash of light, she was a white wolf, trotting out of the room, leaving the brothers alone. Shit. “Next time you plan on barging in, knock.” his brother said from behind him. 

Connall’s cheeks were flushed, it wasn’t the first time he had walked in on his brother, but he hadn’t ever been embarrassed about it. Maybe Vera being his mate and not just another conquest made it different. 

He swallowed, looking at his brother, “She looked like your wolf form.” 

His brother nodded, “Easier to slip out if she looks like me.” He smiled slightly, “She’s beautiful.” 

Connall gaped, his brother was one hundred percent whipped. He could count all of Fenrys’ meaningful relationships on one hand. “Gods Fenrys.” He didn’t even know what to say at this point. 

“I know, I know.” his brother raised his hands in defeat, “Gods, Con, I just couldn’t say no to her.”

“You’re whipped.”

“I know.” His brother had a blissful grin on his face. 

His brother sighed, “If you’re going to keep doing this I have two conditions; close down the bond completely before you have sex with her and find somewhere discrete to do it.” His brother nodded. “Good, now, breakfast?” His brother nodded eagerly. 

\- - - - - 

Evangeline was squealing when the twins entered the dining hall. “She’s so soft, and so cute.” They sat down to the image of Evangeline scratching the head of a grey tabby. 

The cat turned its eyes to Fenrys and Connall and hissed, then licked its paw. Fenrys perked up a brow, “I forgot to change before I came in, so if I shift back, I’m naked.” She said to his mind. 

He laughed, then reached over and stroked her back, “She is very soft.” he said to his brother, chuckling. “Though I have no idea why she’s hissing at us.”

“Dog.” said Carter from the other side of the table. “Whenever we shift into a cat form, we have an overwhelming urge to fight anything canine.” he gave a pointed look at the twins. 

“Maybe she should shift into a wolf then.” Fenrys chided. 

The cat - Vera - looked like she was trying to smirk, and a flash of light had her shifting. 

Fenrys fell out of his chair. On the chair now sat a smaller version of a wolf, its fur golden, teeth jagged spikes, eyes bright yellow, and claws sharp and… iron. 

Carter nearly fell out of his chair with laughter as Evangeline eagerly pet this new monstrosity. “She’s even cuter now.” The fae male’s laughter became louder, and tears started to fall. 

“What the hell is that?” Fenrys said, inching his chair away, not out of fear. 

“Fenrys language.” Evangeline chided. 

“Sorry Eva. Carter what the heck is that?” 

Carter composed himself, still smiling and flushed, “That, is a Veverian wolf cub, from the southern mountains past Doranelle. We met one two hundred years ago, be happy I didn’t let her keep it.” The wolf cub rolled it’s eyes and mumbled something. 

“Vera language, that’s your brother.” Fenrys said sarcastically. 

The wolf mumbled something snidely at Fenrys, who put a hand on his chest in feigned shock. “She’s right about that, Fen.” Connall said from beside him. The wolf winked at him. 

“You can understand her?” Aelin narrowed her eyes at them.

Connall nodded, “We’re wolves, fae can normally understand those who have the same animal form, or similar species.” The wolf yawned, and turned back into a cat to be pet and pampered by Evangeline once more. 

Carter sighed, “My sister isn’t a morning person. Only reason she’s grumpy this morning is because she went exploring last night.” He rolled his eyes at the sleeping form, not noticing the wolves exchanging a knowing look. 

\- - - - - 

“So… exploring last night hmm?”

Vera rolled her eyes. She had said she wanted a proper tour, and had elected Fenrys to do it, since everyone was busy. Now they were strolling through the gardens. 

“I needed to give him a reason as to why I wouldn’t answer my door, he knows not to wake me up.” Fenrys nodded. 

“So my brother said we need to find a different place to… filander, as it were.” 

She flicked up a brow, “Have anything in mind.”

He grinned, “Close your eyes.”

She did. He took her hands, and led her through the gardens, listening carefully for any passerbyers. Finally he stopped and she opened her eyes. They were in front of a waterfall, it fell down a stone wall, surrounded by lush green bushes. 

“While it is beautiful, and the waterfall would muffle some noises, it’s not really that secret.” Fenrys smiled, walking backwards until he was a few inches from the water. He took three steps back, disappearing. 

She blinked. He was gone, through solid stone. He poked his head out, “Coming, or is the cat afraid of getting her fur wet.” Vera shot him a look, which had him ducking his head back through the water. 

She summoned a shield around her, then walked through, squeezing her eyes shut. She opened her eyes and gasped. 

She was in a small clearing, lush green grass spreading over the ground, large willow trees spread around the perimeter, a small pond in the middle with red and white coy fish and lily pads. 

It was beautiful, and quiet, she couldn’t hear anything from the castle or the city. 

“What is this place?” she breathed. 

Fenrys put an arm around her waist, “I think it was made for Brannon, his own little get away. Nobody can get in unless they go through the waterfall, it just looks like bushed from above.” she leaned back into his chest, it was breathtaking.

He kissed her neck, “I thought we could go here for some peace and secrecy.”

She turned around and kissed him, making him laugh. “Easy wild cat, that comes tonight, we can’t be gone too long or they’ll notice.”

She snaked a hand under his shirt, “We could be quick.”

He swallowed as she turned her green gaze to him. She took one of his hands and guided it under her pants. He growled at the wetness he found there, he wanted to taste her.

Within seconds, he had her pants and underwear down and had pinned her to a tree. He knelt, and hooked a leg over his shoulder. He held her hips as she swung the other leg over his shoulder. 

He licked her clit, running his tongue up and down, his hands stroking her inner thighs. She moaned as he stuck his tongue in, stroking her with a finger. He placed her legs down, her knees wobbling as she stood on her own. 

Fenrys kissed her on the neck, then slowly slid a finger into her. He added another, then two more, feeling the moisture pool around his fingers, slowly going in and out. She bit her lip so much it bled. He licked the blood away, intoxicated by the taste of her. He pumped his fingers faster and harder. She screamed his name as she climaxed, warm moisture dribbling down his hand. 

He pulled his fingers out and caught her as her knees buckled. He lay her on the grass, trailing kisses over her neck. “I love you.” he whispered. 

She was panting, “I love you too. And I don’t think I’ll be able to move for another hour.”

He laughed, then reached to the grass and tugged back on her clothes. She hummed as he lay next to her under the willow, “If we tell them, do we lose this?” 

He looked at her contemplating, “I don’t know your brother, or know the details of your relationship with Lorcan, but they love you greatly.” She looked at him, “They love you, meaning they want you to be happy, and if you’re happy with me, then we won’t lose anything.”

She smiled, her eyes fluttering closed, “I am happy with you, and I’m happy with this faerie garden.” she mumbled before falling asleep. 

He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, then picked her up, making sure they didn’t just look like they had fucked in a faerie garden. He used a shield to keep them dry, then carried her to where he assumed her brother would be. 

He found Carter in the training ring, sparring with Lorcan. They both stopped, then looked at her unconscious form in his arms. 

“Before you fling accusations at me,” he said to the males now coming towards him, “know that she fell asleep and I came to ask where her room was.” Lorcan gave him an assessing glance, but nodded. 

“I’ll take her.” said Carter. “She doesn’t get enough sleep.”

“I seem to remember sleep being in her daily routine.” said Rowan as Fenrys handed her to her brother. 

Carter looked at his sister’s sleeping form, “She has nightmares sometimes, she stopped sleeping enough a century ago.”

“What nightmares?”

Carter hesitated, “It’s… from when we were being held in Doranelle.”

Lorcan couldn’t remember much about that except that Maeve had been chasing the twins for a decade, and had finally lost her patience. She took them during one of their trips, so Lorcan didn’t even know they were missing for months. He didn’t remember how they got out, just that they had, but not unscathed. No, you could still see the scars on them both. 

Vera started mumbling, “Carter, Carter hold on… He’ll come.” the rest was incoherent. 

“Shh, I’m here Vera.” he kissed her brow then started toward the palace. Fenrys’ heart yearned to follow her, to make sure she was alright. His mate. He was in such deep shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading. I love comments. 
> 
> *I realize I never mentioned this before(and I'm too lazy to change that), but I wanted to mention Gavriel and Connall. As you could probably tell, they're alive, yaaaay.   
> So Connall didn't die immediately in Doranelle, he kind just was slowly bleeding out then was saved by the cadre. Gavriel was saved by Aedion in Orynth, both have wicked scars and lots of trauma. Thx SJM.   
> Anywho, I just wanted to mention that this fic is basically a "Give the Uber Depressed Characters Who Didn't Get Enough Book Time Coverage" fanfiction. I'm a super Fenrys fan, and I cried when Gav and Connall died.*  
> Rant over. leave comments and kudos. I'm open to constructive criticism, but don't be negative plz.


	4. Yulemas and Territorial Fae Bastards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a ball, the boys try to kill each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut woo, and fluff. Also I've just realized that some of my thoughts in this are incoherent, so bear with me.

Now, on the night of the Yulemas ball, the girls were getting ready. And thank the gods they gathered five hours ahead of time, because Manon didn’t have a dress. 

“How can you not have a dress?” Aelin asked as she, Lys, and Vera dug through her closet. 

Manon shrugged, “I was just planning on wearing my leathers.”

Vera poked her head out, “I’ve lived on the streets and even I wouldn’t have worn witch leathers to a royal masquerade ball.” Manon just rolled her eyes. 

“Found one.” said Lysandra, holding up a golden dress. “This should fit.” finding Manon a dress was a challenge, since she was taller and skinnier than all of them.

V shook her head, “The gold will drown out her eyes, and if we use silver it’ll drown out her everything.” She pursed her lips, then held up a red gown, “Try this.”

Manon hesitated, “Isn’t this a little… showy?” Aelin snorted, Elide actually giggled. 

Vera shook her head, “You are beautiful and have better curves then the goddess herself, who gives a shit if you show cleavage. Besides, since when do witches care about the opinions of mortals?” 

Manon scowled, “I’m still expected to keep up some kind of appearance at parties, I am a queen trying to solidify holds to the mortal kingdoms.”

Yrene waved her hand from where she was doing Elide’s hair, “Solidify your holds at the wedding, for now, have fun.” Manon flushed. It was not secret that she and Dorian had been seeing each other for over a year, and may plan to marry soon. Yrene had been pestering her ever since the war.

“Now where’s your dress Vera, we have to hurry or the boys will complain.” Aelin shoved Vera behind the changing screen.

When she emerged, there was a collective gasp. “Oh you’re beautiful.” Lysandra was dabbing at her eyes. Green eyes met green eyes.

Her dress was a deep green, matching her eyes. It was off her shoulders, revealing her collarbone, a slip of fabric falling from it, covering around, dropping to her elbows. She sat at the vanity, tying a few strands of her curly hair behind her head. There was a knock on the door and a servant left a box for them. 

“It’s for Vera.” said Elide. “And it has a note.”

Aelin plucked the note from Elide’s hands, “For my wild cat, I’ll have something to match. Love, W.” Vera thanked the gods Fenrys hadn’t put his name or initials. 

That was very short lived though, as most things were. “Fenrys’ nickname for you is adorable.” Everyone turned to Elide, then Vera. 

“You’re seeing Fenrys?” Aelin’s eyes were big as saucers. “What does the W stand for?” Vera cringed. “What’s the W for Vera?” Aelin had looked like she had grown serious, but really she was saving her laugh.

“Wolfie.” she mumbled incoherently.

“What did you say?” Everyone was pressing in closer to her.

She sighed, “I call him wolfie.”

Aelin unleashed her laugh, Lysandra and Manon joining in. Yrene shook her head at them and moved to the box. “By the gods,” she breathed.

They all moved their attention to the box, which contained an ornately crafted cat mask. It was silver, with small blue gems accenting the ears and eyes. The mask covered her eyes, with ears that reached the crown of her head. It was gorgeous, and it was definitely worth a small fortune. 

“What the hell kind of salary do you give these people?” She said, unable to do anything but stare. 

“Lots more than they need. That’s off topic though, we’re focusing right now on the fact that you’re dating Fenrys.” Aelin said, with her hands on her hips. 

“You’re dating Fenrys, and Rowan, Lorcan, and your brother don’t know.” Lysandra was near tears, as she laughed. 

“Rowan isn’t overly possessive with me, and I can handle my brothers… I think.”

Aelin tilted her head to the side, “If you can handle them, why doesn’t everyone know about you two?”

Vera sighed through her nose, “Because I’m very positive that it’ll get awkward the moment they find out. Also, sneaking around is sorta fun, and it scares the shit out of Connall.” she smiled to herself. 

“Connall knows? He knew before us?” Aelin scoffs, folding her arms over her chest, turning away indignantly. 

Vera laughed, getting up, she patted Aelin on the back then moved to the vanity to do Manon’s hair. The witch queen liked her for some reason, and since Elide couldn’t do hair, she was the only other person allowed anywhere near. “Fenrys told Connall when I arrived, it’s why they weren’t there to welcome us.”

Manon met Vera’s eyes in the mirror, “So what are you going to do when your mystery dates don’t show up?” she asked. 

Vera looked at the assembled group as she finished the various braids she had made in the witch’s hair, “I need your help for that. We want a quiet night, we can tell them after tonight.” 

Aelin’s grin was nothing short of devilish, “What’s your plan?”

\- - - - - 

Aelin and the other ladies were a half hour late to the Yulemas ball, and Rowan Whitethorn couldn’t comprehend why. 

Carter strode up to the cadre, “According to Elide, they’ll be out shortly; according to Aelin, they’re going to be a while.”

“And the hair?” Rowan was eying his cousin’s hair, which had been brown when he left, and now was a burgundy-ish color.

He sighed, “Vera said she wanted us to match, twins and all. She also said if I have brown hair with this outfit, I'll look like a tree.” 

“She’s right, you did look like a tree, now you look festive.” said Lorcan, giving a pointed look at his friend’s hair. 

Finally the ladies were announced, and nearly every jaw dropped as they entered. Everyone was used to the court’s unnatural beauty, Aelin’s most of all, but when they came in there were still whispers. 

Particularly when the witch queen came in with her hair in elaborate braids, and her dress revealing more skin than one would think possible. She had a drooping neckline, with no back, and slits on the side that showed her stomach while carefully covering the scar there. She also had a skirt slit that started at her midthigh, and a red mask to match her dress that Aelin had scrounged up.

Dorian had a shit eating grin plastered on his face as he stared at her. Then all eyes turned to the newest member of the queen’s entourage.

Vera’s hair was striking red, corresponding to the deep green of her dress, both bringing out her eyes. She had the cat mask on, which illuminated the whole outfit, making her look like an enchanted goddess. The whispers were louder now: “who’s that with the queen?” “beautiful woman.” “I’d like to get her.” 

She smiled at some, exposed her canines to a few, and outright growled at a man who tried to grab her. 

Rowan honestly had no idea who she was seeing right now, but they had better know they were very lucky to have her. 

\- - - - -

Vera had heard every whisper, most contemplative, some essessing, and some that disgusted her so much she growled. She was enjoying the attention, she had to admit, she had lived in poverty for many years, and had only become wealthy a century ago. Still, their stares were slightly unnerving. 

When they made it to where the men were, she had to fight the urge to go to Fenrys, even though every instinct screamed at her.

Mate. 

Mate 

Mate

She pushed away the thought, instead crossing to her brother, looking Lorcan up and down. “Do you wear anything but black?” he gave her a blank stare. She scoffed, “And here I was, prettying Elide up for some dashing prince, when all she gets is warrior squalor.”

He smirked at her, “Aelin teach you that one?” she only winked. He kissed the top of his wife's head, “You look beautiful Elide.” He turned to Vera, “And it’s about damn time you wore that dress, I gave it to you nearly five hundred years ago.” 

Fenrys choked behind him, she could have sworn she felt his jealousy down the bond. “Don’t worry wolfie, I only have eyes for you.” she saw him smirk, before returning to his conversation with Rowan and Aelin - Aelin, who was trying to contain her shit eating grin as she looked between them. “Also” she said to him, “Aelin and the girls know, so they might try to make you squirm.”

“I’m sorry I must have heard you wrong.”

“I’m speaking with you mind to mind, you can’t hear me wrong.”

“Well I must have, because I assumed you could keep a secret.”

“Says the male who told his brother the second I arrived.”

“He’s my brother, besides he’s one person, you told the gossip squad.”

She slapped him down the bond, he blinked. “You ok Fenrys?” Aelin looked at him, amusement in her eyes.

“Fine, just an unscratchable itch.” He gave her a point glare.

Aelin nodded, grinning slightly, “Maybe a dance would improve your mood.”

He eyed her up and down, “I would be honored for a dance with you my queen.”

She smiled, “Good, but not with me.” he looked confused. “I already have a partner, alas our poor Vera has been left in the wind with nobody to dance with.” Vera rolled her eyes at the queen. 

“Anywho, Connal’s already found a brightly young courtier, so you two will be all alone.”

She glided off to the dance floor with Rowan, the ladies hastily pulling their partners with them. Fenrys chuckled, “I think she forgot about Vaughan and Gav.” Vera pointed to the dance floor where both the males in question were dancing; Gavriel with Evangeline on his feet, and Vaughan with a pretty brunette. “She’s good.”

Vera looked indignant, “How dare you assume I didn’t fabricate the whole thing.” he arched a brow at her, then smiled tentatively. 

“You look beautiful.” He said in a near inaudible whisper.

She smiled, “You know it wouldn’t be too out of character for you to flirt with me.”

He inched closer to her, leaning against a column, “Oh really, and what about this male whom you’re waiting for?” 

She leaned beside him, “Oh he left me high and dry, I guess he was only in it for the sex, which was mindblowing by the way.” He laughed, and she shifted herself so she was leaning into him unnoticeably. 

“Well if you’re so heartbroken over this horrible male, I think it’s my duty to take your troubles away.”

“Oh? And how will you do that?”

He took her hand, pulling her into the crowd. He was smiling, love filling his eyes, as he pulled her to the center of the dance floor. He placed one hand on the small of her back, while the other one clasped her hand. He swayed her, spun her, dipped her. She laughed the whole dance, pure joy on her face that made his heart sing.

They danced for most of the night, occasionally sneaking food, fully avoiding their friends, who were being thoroughly distracted by their mates. When she finally pulled away, him protesting, she just winked at him, disappearing into the crowd. 

“You’re certainly good at dodging company.” Fenrys nearly jumped at his brother’s voice. “I’m supposed to make sure you two get out of here unscathed.”

Fenrys raised a brow, “And why wouldn’t we?”

Connall gave his brother a bland look, “Because you’ve been dancing and laughing all night, and neither of you have a date. Plus,” He gestured to Vera, who was now on the raised dais with the band, “pretty sure this stunt of hers will fully confirm their suspicions.”

Fenrys was confused, until she walked right up to a microphone that had been placed on stage, and started singing. Her voice was enchanting, so much so, that everyone in the room stopped to listen. Some people closed their eyes, smiling, some started moving side to side in time to the enchanting song. 

He knew this song, she had been singing it the first time they met. She said it was an ancient song that hadn’t been sung in over five centuries, telling the story of two warriors from different worlds who had fallen in love and created a world of their own. During her childhood, it had been the wide known theory of the world's creation. 

He could slightly sense Carter and Lorcan staring at him, but he only had eyes for his mate. They stared at each other until the song’s end, when she finished the verse, her eyes closed, smiling wide. Then, she locked eyes with her brother, a smile playing on her lips as she slipped back into the crowd. 

Fenrys saw her leave the room, and knew immediately where to find her. Before he could escape, Rowan and Lorcan stepped into his path. 

“Fenrys.” Lorcan’s gaze was nothing if not lethal. 

Aelin and Elide came racing to their husbands’ sides. “Great male wrangling ladies, take the rest of the night off.” They glanced at their wives, who just grinned. Well, Aelin did, Elide had a   
small smile on her lips. 

Aelin leaned in, wearing a conspirator’s grin, “She loved the mask by the way, wolfie.” Elide giggled from beside Lorcan. The males were briefly distracted and Connall took the opportunity to push his brother towards the door. 

When Lorcan remembered his prey, he turned to find a vanishing Fenrys. He pinned his gaze on his wife, “What did you do darling?” she just grabbed Carter and led the two males to an adjoining room. 

Vera was waiting near her and Fenrys’ haven, as they called it. He had found it when wandering the garden, and since nobody knew about it, they had gone there to be alone. She was on a bench, admiring a rose bush, as he came up to her. 

He leaned down to brush a kiss against her lips, soft and promising. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his down. He laughed and pushed off her, “Not here.”

He picked her up, leading her through the waterfall, soaking them both. She slapped his chest, “Careful with the dress, brute. It’s the only expensive thing Lorcan’s ever given me.” he laughed, setting her down gently.

“Then we better make sure it’s out of harm's way.” Within one movement, he had pulled the dress over her head, laying it on the grass. There were blankets and pillows laid out, along with a picnic. “I thought we’d need some food after.” he said to her. 

“Mm? After what?” she said, one again wrapping her arms around his neck. 

He smiled, lifting her so her legs were around his waist, and carried her to the blanket. He set her down gently, running a hand down her stomach. She pulled him by his jacket, slamming his lips into hers in a passionate kiss. She tilted her head back, ripping his shirt off, then grabbed at his back as he ground his hips into hers. She growled slightly, arching her back. 

He smiled, “Careful there wild cat, I’m taking my time with you.” He slowly traced his fingers up her inner thigh, making her legs jerk. 

He rubbed a finger over her clit as he claimed another kiss, blocking her moan. When he broke away, she was panting, squeezing her eyes shut. 

“Dick. Taunting fae dick.” 

He laughed, “I haven’t pulled that out yet remember.” She growled, looking up at him. He slid a finger into her, kissing her neck. She let out a gasp as he added another finger, using his other hand to palm her breast. 

He leaned down to flick his tongue against her piqued nipples. She bucked her hips, but he pressed on her stomach, keeping her pinned. He pumped his fingers into her faster, feeling her getting close to the edge. He pulled them out and slid them into his mouth, not breaking eye contact. 

He moved to claim her lips again, trailing kissed down her cheeks, to her jaw, her neck, then the shell of her ear. She moaned, begging him to take her. He didn’t oblige in the slightest, until she trailed her hand underneath his pants and palmed him. 

He had to suppress the urge to howl as he felt her warm callused hands. He didn’t object when she ripped his pants off and guided him into her. She moaned as she felt the full length of him in her. He ground into her, occasionally leaning down to bite at her nipples. 

Finally, when he was so close to climaxing, he bit her. She cried his name as the end hit them both, and they collapsed next to each other. Fenrys pulled a blanket over the both of them and offered her some fruit. She was panting heavily, and happily accepted the food and wine he passed to her. 

They ate and drank, talking about their lives. At some point or another, they would get lost in the feel of one another. Fenrys would lean down and flick his tongue against her clit, and she would run her tongue up and down his cock. 

They stayed for the whole night, falling asleep in each other’s arms, until morning hit them. 

\- - - - -

After Fenrys had left the party, Lorcan had disappeared with Carter and Rowan. Dorian had expected to go to Aelin’s ‘exclusive afterparty’, but was pulled away by Manon. Normally she slipped into his room during the night, but this time she led him away in clear view of the guests. 

He smiled as she pulled him into her room, “You’re normally more subtle than that, witchling.” She didn’t respond, in fact, she looked worried. 

She had been behaving strangely all night, barely eating anything, scarcely staying awake, and being especially irritable. She had also been more nervous and seemed to avoid him, only talking to Yrene the whole night. 

“Witchling, are you alright?” he said, his voice soft. She stared at him, opening her mouth, then closing it.

Invisible hands stopped her and stroked her arms soothingly. “You can tell me anything Manon.” She swallowed, then sat down on a chair. 

She drew in a shaky breath, averting her gaze, “I have something to tell you. You don’t have to agree, and you can leave if you want to.”

It scared him when she became this vulnerable with him. He sat down next to her and grabbed her hands, “I’m here for you, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m-” a tear slid down her face, and that was real fear he saw in her eyes. “I’m pregnant.” He was quiet, so quiet, and so still. “Dorian?” she willed away the tears that threatened to fall. 

He looked at her, his face fallen, “How long have you known?” The question wasn’t angry, it was filled with pain. 

“I suspected for a few weeks, Yrene confirmed it yesterday.” 

He nodded slowly, “And you were scared I would leave you.” she averted her gaze, but he used his thumb and forefinger to turn her chin to face him. “There is no world in which I would   
abandon you, or our child. I love you Manon.” 

She couldn’t help the tears of relief that fell down her face. Despite Yrene’s assurances, she had still been terrified of what his reaction would be. Now she was so relieved, she threw her arms around his neck, letting out a choked sob. 

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her middle, when she suddenly pulled back from him. “Adarlan won’t like a child born out of wedlock.” 

Dorian’s gaze flicked to her stomach, and he smiled, “Then they won’t know it's wedlock.” He got up and went to a drawer, pulling out a small box. 

He knelt in front of her, “I assume this is a good excuse for me to finally ask you to marry me?” 

She blinked, the only shock she would show, but slowly she relaxed. “Yes princling, I’ll marry you.” He smiled, opening the box to reveal a golden band with a blood ruby, the royal colors of Adarlan. She smiled as he slipped it on her finger, then carried her to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that a long chapter? I couldn't tell. love comments and kudos.   
> kisses


	5. A Small Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I think my past chapters haven't had anything in Italics even though they were supposed to, so since I figured out how to get my italics in, I'm celebrating by posting two chapters in one day. Yay me.   
> Also, I've started a sequel to this fic, but I don't know if I'll get it out anytime this year since I'm constantly rewriting it.

Fenrys passed Vera a shirt and pants. She arched her brows at him, “I assumed it would be better if we were wearing different clothes in the morning.”

She laughed, “Fenrys I don’t think they’ll be fooled. Besides, our scents and bite marks will give away enough.” He brushed a kiss against the claiming mark on her neck, then frowned at her hair. “What?”

He shrugged, “I liked it red.” she laughed, then used her shield to block her from the waterfall. 

They both went for the training ring, having already eaten breakfast. They found the cadre sparring with Aedion and Carter. Fenrys had an arm draped over her shoulder, “Do you think it’s obvious?” 

Everyone froze and looked at them, scenting the air. Lorcan and Carter looked murderous. “I think that’s a yes.” she said, eyeing them. 

She kissed him, “Good luck wolfie.” As she walked by the ring she glanced at Connall, “Make sure they don’t kill him, will you?” He tried to contain his smile. 

Fenrys watched in utter terror as his mate left him alone with them. All attention was turned on him, and Aedion and Connall angled themselves to protect Fenrys from any attacks. 

Lorcan stared at him, “You’re late boyo.” He threw him a sword and continued sparring with Carter, whose lips were tugging up at the corners. Fenrys gaped, so did the rest of them, but Rowan was looking at the two males warily. 

- - - - -

Vera hummed to herself as she made her way to Aelin’s room. As she expected, all of the ladies were there, waiting for her. She stopped abruptly, jerking her head to Manon, who was nibbling on a chocolate madeline. 

“You’re pregnant!” 

All eyes turned to the witch queen, who ignored them all. “Yes, not that it’s anyone’s business. I’m also engaged.” She pulled the gold and red ring from her leathers with great care. Everyone stared at her in utter shock.

“Were you planning on telling anyone this news?” Aelin asked exasperated. Manon gave her a look that said she hadn’t, Elide looked slightly hurt. 

“Yrene knew, she confirmed my suspicions when I arrived.” The healer shot her a look from her seat, bristling at being thrown under the bus. 

Manon waved them off, “It was going to happen eventually, either now or later.” She turned to Vera, who was now digging into some chocolate peanut butter cake, and pointed, “Don’t think you’re getting out of anything, I can smell wet dog on you.”

She grimaced, forgetting that she and Fenrys had been soaked last night. “Fine.” she said, when she swallowed her mouthful of cake, she told them about the night. Aelin of course wanted the gritty details, and not even Elide complained when she gave them to her. 

Then she explained the training yard, which had Aelin biting her fist to keep from laughing. “You just left your mate to the mercy of two five century old, battle hardened warriors?” 

She nodded, “Trust me when I say they won’t hurt him.” Elide didn’t look very convinced. Vera smiled wolfishly, “They won’t try anything cuz they know I’ll kill them. They’re more scared of me than they are angry towards him.”

They heard a crash coming from the direction of the training yard. “You sure about that.” Lysandra quirked her brows up. Vera put her head in her hands and groaned. 

- - - - -

They all went racing from the tower down to the training yard, Aelin dismissing the guards. The scene was chaotic, all of the equipment racks were either tipped over or smashed to bits, Lorcan and Carter’s chests were heaving, and Fenrys was lying on the floor. 

Vera made a b-line for her mate, blocking out her brother’s look. She crouched by his head, “Was it Lorcan or Carter?” 

He grinned at her, “Well, Carter knocked my on my ass, but Lorcan made a valiant effort to murder me.” She heard Carter chuckling behind her.

She whipped around to her brother, snarling, “Not funny Carter. Not. Fucking. Funny.” The cadre took a cautious step backward, Lorcan glancing between the two. 

“V, we were sparring, I’m fine.” Fenrys sat up, taking her hand. She turned her eyes to him, searching. “I’m fine, wild cat, they didn’t do anything.” He gave her a soft smile, making her relax. 

She helped him up, then looked around the ring, “Did you all use your magic?” 

Her brother coughed, “Actually, that was me. I might have gotten a little carried away.” He gave a sheepish smile. 

She had to contain the urge to pound him, even if he was her caranam and twin. Aelin picked up a sword from one of the fallen racks, “Since you brutes are intent on destroying our training equipment, why don’t you clean up.” There was a collective groan from the warriors. Aelin shushed them. 

Carter grinned, “I got it.” shadows spilled from his body, weaving through the racks, uprighting them, and fixing the dents and breaks. He then placed all the weapons away neatly in only a few minutes. The court gaped at him.

Vera scowled, “Show off.” Shadows shot from her fingers and flicked him on the head. He swatted it away, drawing back in his shadows. She laughed, then turned to Fenrys and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. “Stop picking fights with five century old demi fae bastards.” Fenrys nodded his agreement. 

- - - - -

Something was wrong, Vera could tell something was wrong. She and Fenrys were in his room, and he was quiet. If she weren’t five hundred years old, she would probably be panicking right now. 

She glanced at Fenrys, who was silently staring out his window, “Fenrys, are you ok?” 

He didn’t look at her. She scented the air and found salt, he was crying. Her instincts screamed at her to protect him, to take his troubles away. She moved to where he was sitting. 

She turned his face towards her, wiping away his fallen tears, and pressing her brow to his. “Please tell me what’s wrong. What really happened?” 

He drew in a shaky breath, “I hit Connall.”

She pulled back, looking him over, “Why?” He wouldn’t meet her eyes, “Fen, can you show me, can I see?” He nodded slowly. 

She took his head in her hands, moving down their bond, into his mind which had no mental shield. She entered his memory, in the training yard after she had left them. 

_ It had been ten minutes of sparing, just sparring, no interrogations or questions, or even acknowledgment of his activities with Vera. Speaking of her, which nobody was doing either. _

_ Lorcan and Carter weren’t stopping, even though Rowan and Vaughan insisted they rest, Fenrys could tell it was to keep them both busy.  _

_ “So.” Connall said to his brother. _

_ “Yes.” Fenrys said.  _

_ Connall shifted them farther from the two demi fae, “I assume you told her.” He only nodded. “And I guess she took it well considering I could practically feel last night.”  _

_ Fenrys cringed, “Sorry.” His brother just shrugged. “How did they take it?” he asked, jerking his chin toward Lorcan and Carter.  _

_ “Elide and Aelin told them that you two had been seeing each other, they said she was very happy with you… and then one of them broke the council table.” Fenrys stopped, and blinked, then glanced at Rowan who was still eyeing the warriors.  _

_ “What about Rowan?”  _

_ “Rowan went with them when they tried to find you two, pretty sure he talked them out of killing you. Ya know, since you bedded their sister.” he whispered the last line.  _

_ Fenrys rolled his eyes, “Yes Connall, thank you for explaining the reason I have two males on my ass.” His brother laughed. “How do you feel about all this?” _

_ “I don’t think it really matters how I feel.” That one statement made Fenrys pause.  _

_ “Con, you’re my brother, of course it matters.”  _

_ His brother stared at him,  _ “Leave it Fen.”

_ “Don’t tell me to leave it, tell me what’s wrong.” _

_ His brother didn’t say anything. Gavriel and Aedion were sparring with Vaughan, away from the rest of them, out of earshot. “Connall what’s wrong, I thought you liked her.” _

_ “I like her fine.” _

_ “But.” _

_ He frowned at Fenrys,  _ “I don’t think you should be seeing her.”

_ “Con she’s my mate, I've claimed her, not much I can do now if I wanted to. And I don’t want to.” _

_ Connall rolled his eyes,  _ “Right, what you want.” __

_ “Con, what’s this really about.” _

_ His brother was completely still, as if contemplating, then,  _ “It’s about you mating with a bastard whore.” 

_ Fenrys saw red, he blocked out every sound around him, “What. Did. You. Call. Her?” he choked out. His brother said nothing, and something like regret flashed in his eyes, but Fenrys didn’t see that, he couldn’t see anything but red. He attacked. _

_ He heard Lorcan shouting his name, but he couldn’t do anything, his instincts were on overdrive, screaming at him to protect his mate. When Connall flipped him onto his back, Fenrys saw Carter’s nostrils flare and his eyes filled with rage for a second, before it was completely gone.  _

_ “Carter what the hell are they doing?” he heard Lorcan shout to Carter. _

_ Carter shook his head, “Something Connall said set Fenrys off.” he looked at Rowan, “Overprotective male.” like it was all the explanation needed. _

_ Rowan nodded, “We need to separate them before they kill each other.”  _

_ Lorcan turned to his brother, “No.” Carter said, Lorcan gave him a slightly pleading look. Carter rolled his eyes and sighed, “Fine.”  _

_ Fenrys was now on top of his brother, hands on his throat. They were fighting one minute, then there was only darkness, and then all the equipment was smashed and Connall was gone.  _

Vera pulled out of his mind, feeling Fenrys’ emotions coming off of him in waves. She was quiet, he thought she was angry at him, or his brother - he didn’t want either. 

“Ver, please say something.” 

She looped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. “I’m not angry at either of you. I don’t think your brother meant what he said, he just did it to set you off.” She could feel the tears that wet her shoulder, but she didn’t say anything. 

“Fenrys, it's alright, you didn’t do anything wrong. I love you, he loves you too.” He just nodded into her shoulder, and they sat like that, silently.

\---

That night after Fenrys had gone to bed, Vera went hunting. She found Connall in the gardens, sitting on a patch of grass. 

She sat down right in front of him, “Why’d you provoke your brother?” His eyes were closed, but she knew he heard her.

“I have no idea what you mean. I said something to my brother, he attacked, no provocation on my part.”

She rolled her eyes, “Oh please, you’re not idiotic enough to insult your brother’s mate. Unless, of course, you wanted him to beat the shit out of you, since you were barely fighting back.”

He looked at her, “You weren’t there.”

She wanted to say she basically was, but thought better of it. “Look Connall, I don’t need you to like me, but I’d prefer it if you and your brother didn’t hate each other.”

He snorted, “Oh stop, he’s yours now, you don’t need to pretend.”

She started, “I’m not-” she closed her mouth, then stood up, dusting off her clothes. “I can see I’m not going to convince you. Good night Connall.” she walked away, Connall gaping after her. 

He hated to admit it, but he was slightly disappointed, he had hoped she would deny his claim, but she just relented and walked away. He went back to his brother’s room… Fenrys wasn’t there. 

- - - - -

“I need you to talk to Connall.” Carter stared at his sister groggily from where he lay. 

“What time is it?”

“Seven. I need you to talk to Connall at training.” 

He sat up, taking the coffee she handed him, not even caring he hated coffee. “Why?”

“Because he and Fenrys fought yesterday - don’t deny it, Fenrys told me - and Connall won’t talk to me because he thinks I’m taking his brother away.” Her brother gave her a blank look, she sighed, “He thinks I’m stealing Fenrys from him, plus he has some suicide wish and thinks he’ll kill two birds with one wolf.” 

Carter groaned, “Fine, I’ll talk to him. Just give me a minute to wake up.”

“They start training in ten.” With that, she promptly walked out, humming to herself. 

- - - - -

Carter arrived at the training ring at the same time the twins did. He could still see the tension in Fenrys’ muscles, no doubt him trying to hold back from hurting his brother again. 

When they went to spar, Carter put a hand on Fenrys’ shoulder, “Why don’t you spar with Vaughan today.” Fenrys nodded, giving him a thankful look.

Connall rolled his eyes, “Oh great, so your sister didn’t get through and she sticks you on me?”

Carter chuckled, taking a staff and weighing it. “My sister thinks I can talk some sense into you, personally, I think I could knock it into you, but I’m trying her method, if only for your brother’s sake.” He winked at Fenrys, as he tossed Connall the other staff. 

Carter twirled the staff in his hand, then set it against a rack, and took off his shirt. There was a slight intake of breath as they beheld the scar that was positioned right over his heart. “There are two types of death. The near death,” he motioned to Gavriel, picking up his staff, “and there’s real death. Real death is when you are so sure your life is over, the darkness takes you early. It’s what’s happening when people talk about seeing the light or the faces of their loved ones.” 

He positioned himself in a fighting stance, Connall reluctantly doing the same. “What’s your point?” he said.

Carter fixed his green gaze solely on him, “When Maeve captured us, it took Lorcan weeks to figure it out. We were supposed to be off the grid, but he still knew something was wrong.” He glanced at the male before returning his gaze to the wolf. “We were tortured for months, bound in iron, released every few days to heal our wounds. Because we did so on depleted magic, most of the time they weren’t scars before they were cut into again. On the final day, minutes before Lorcan found us, Maeve wanted to punish my sister. I had passed out, thinking I was dead, my sister still refusing to swear the blood oath.” 

He paused, then pointed to his scar. “She cut out my heart, or was in the process of doing so at least.” Connall was still, so Carter continued, “Pain comes in different forms, and getting back to some kind of normality takes more time for some.” 

Connall’s face slowly sank into a confused frown, “And why the hell are you telling me this?”

“Because you need to know it’s okay that you’re not alright.” 

“I don’t need your pity.” He spat. Connall stormed out, Carter blinking after him. 

“Leave him man.” Said Fenrys from where he sparred with Vaughan. 

Carter shook his head, “He’s hurt, in more ways than one.” He looked to where Connall had disappeared, then glanced back at Fenrys. “You and my sister understand what it’s like to almost lose your brother, but we’re the ones that almost died, it’s different for us.” Then without another word, he went in pursuit.

It was fairly easy to find him, he had only gone a little out of hearing range. He was in a small servants passage, sitting against the wall, head in his hands. Carter leaned against the opposite wall, crossing his hands over his chest, waiting. 

Connall didn’t look at him, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Who do you want to talk to then?”

“Nobody.”

“You have to talk to somebody Connall.”

“No I don’t. Leave me be.”

Carter let out a sigh, “Connall, I know what you’re going through, I went through the same thing.”

Connall stood abruptly, “You have no idea what the fuck I’m going through. Do you have any idea what it’s like to be ordered to kill yourself? I was so fucking fargone, I didn’t even try to fight her command.”

“Didn’t you?” Connall looked at Carter, who had a serious look on his face. “She told you to kill yourself, from that scar on your abdomen, you just missed the vital organs. You aimed the knife so when you stabbed yourself, you didn’t die.” Connall turned away. Carter shrugged, “Or, maybe you didn’t do it to keep yourself alive. Maybe you did it because you hate yourself so much, you don’t believe you deserve to have a quick death.”

“Did you aim that knife so you would bleed out Connall?” Connall grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall, baring his teeth. Carter smiled sadly, “Maybe you wanted to punish your brother as well, make him suffer as much as you did.”

“Shut up.” He whispered, averting his gaze. 

“You’re not worthless Connall.”

“Stop.”

“It’s okay.”

“Please stop.”

“I’m here Connall,” Carter tilted his chin to make Connall face him, “I’m here.” Before he could stop himself, Connall’s lips were pressed against Carter’s. He braced one hand against the wall, the other going to cup Carter’s face. Carter tugged him closer, parting his lips, letting Connall insert his tongue. 

Carter ran his fingers through Connall’s hair, relishing in the taste of him. Connall pulled away first, his eyes hungry and lustful, searching Carter’s face. Carter was slightly flushed, which he hadn’t been in centuries. 

Connall blinked a few times, “That was…”

“Unexpected.” Carter finished. “Though not unenjoyed.” Connall laughed lightly.

“Yeah,” he breathed, “not unenjoyed.” 

Carter lightly pinned him to the opposite wall, “I would take you here, but I’m afraid someone would hear us, not to mention my sister no doubt felt that… rush.”

Connall nodded in understanding, swallowing, “So, how long have you wanted to do that?”

Carter quirked a brow, “Since I first trained with you and the cadre, you have a fire that reminds me of myself. You?” he kissed the skin down Connall’s neck, growing canines that he lightly scraped against his skin. 

Connall moaned at the contact, “Since you covered the whole room in shadows to stop my brother from killing me.”

Carter pulled back, “Fenrys wouldn’t have killed you.”

“He would have, trust me.”

Carter shook his head, “He’s your brother, he was devastated by what he did and immediately regretted it.”

“You didn’t hear what I said to him.”

“I did though.” Connall gave him an incredulous gance, Carter cringed, “My sister and I can read minds - amongst other things - which is how I heard you and Fenrys’ mental conversation. I didn’t mean to intrude, but I know a mental argument when I see one, and I thought you might be talking about my sister so-” 

Connall cut him off with another kiss, “It’s fine, I would have done the same thing if it was about my brother.” he admitted. Carter smiled, then started trailing kisses along his jaw, then down to his neck. 

“So are you going to stop provoking your brother? I very much like you in one piece, Moonbeam.”

“I’ll attempt not to coax my brother into killing me.” he amended. 

Carter laughed, his breath caressing Connall’s throat, making him shudder and pull him closer. Carter braced his hands on either side of Connall’s head, “Easy there, you’re starting to sound a little desperate.”

“What if I am?”

“Then I’ll say what I said before, I’m not taking you in a servant's passage.”

Connall let out what could’ve been considered a whimper. Carter laughed, then gingerly kissed the shell of his ear and whispered, “Patience wolf, we’ll have our moment.”

They walked back towards Carter's room, Connall intent on not leaving the males side for as long as possible. When they arrived they were met with a very pale, very nauseous looking Vera. 

Carter, of course, immediately rushed to her side, Connall following suit. “Ver, are you ok?” Carter put a hand on her forehead, visibly checking every inch of her. 

She mumbled something incoherent, which made Fenrys pop his head out from the bathroom. Either at seeing Carter or Connall so near, he growled, low and vicious. Connall’s confusion was wiped away when he finally scented her. 

“Carter,” he took the males arm and slowly led him away from the bed, reading the dangerous intent on his brother’s face, “why don’t we leave Vera to rest.”

Carter pulled from his grasp, it was almost too easy to forget he was nearly five times Connall’s age. “What the hell is going on?”

Fenrys sat on the bed, trying his best to ignore the male, and started rubbing soothing circles on Vera’s back as she curled on her side. She moaned a little, clutching her stomach. Connall had to use all his strength to keep Carter from going to her, which wouldn’t benefit him or her. 

“I’m suddenly no longer seeing this as a good thing Fen.”

He chuckled softly, pouring some water into a cup, “I’m sure that’s how most overly nauseous female's respond to pregnancy. Drink this.” he handed her the glass, “If this is how a five century old female feels about pregnancy, I would’ve hated to see Lorcan’s reaction to it.”

She laughed a little, then clutched her stomach harder, “Just look at my brother.” 

Connall could see his brother straighten, as though he had forgotten his mate’s twin was in the room. Carter was delightfully stone faced, albeit slightly pale. 

Since Connall didn’t think it was likely he would explode, “I’ll go get her some tea for the nausea.” He said to his brother, then left for the kitchens. 

Carter blinked several times, Vera just rolled her eyes, “Oh please, like this wouldn’t have happened, get over the shock Carter.” 

Her brother gaped at her, then turned an eye to Fenrys, “You got my sister pregnant.” It was dead panned in a way that made it more of a threat than question. Fenrys swallowed, then nodded. 

Carter turned around right as Connall reentered with tea. The male gave him a wry grin, balancing the tea tray in one hand, he led Carter to the bed with the other. 

He set the tray down next to Vera and handed a cup to Carter, “To stifle the urge to kill my brother.” He said, then handed another cup to Vera.

She eyed the male suspiciously, “How are you two so good at this?” 

The twins exchanged a look, “We helped take care of a friend during her pregnancy.” She shot them a look over her shoulder. “It was our cousin’s mate.” Connall dead panned. She giggled, then clutched her stomach. 

“This is Fenrys’ genes, the nausea should subside after the first week, then it should be smooth sailing.” Connall poured her some more tea. 

She frowned, “So your genes make me incredibly sick for the first week, then fine for the rest of it.” Connall nodded, “That’s annoying.” She turned onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillows. 

She was out in a minute, Fenrys gently took her mug and placed the blanket over her sleeping form. “I think she’s going to guilt trip our kid with that for the rest of their life.”

“Kids.” the twins turned toward Carter, who had been quiet for a long while. He swallowed, not looking away from his sister, “You’re having twins.”

“How do you know?” Connall asked softly.

“She was practically screaming it, though now it’s just a murmur in her mind.”

Fenrys blinked, then smiled and stroked her head, “We’re having twins wild cat.” He whispered into her hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading. Next chapter had pregnancy and birth. Lys' baby is gonna be a super funny birth story, so is Aelin's.


	6. Birth pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every great story has an annoying two parter, so here ya go. Vera and Aelin birth stories, woo.  
> Sorry this technically late, but it's past midnight and I realized I didn't post today, so I'll post the last chapter this afternoon. (:

Breakfast the next morning was quiet. Fenrys and Vera had agreed to wait until the next day to tell everyone the good news. In reality, Vera was waiting for someone else to drop their news. 

She and Aelin upon arriving at the table, promptly took every single fruit tart there was, and were currently gobbling them down with impressive speed. 

“Careful Ver, you’re going to choke.” Carter said from beside her. 

“Or throw up again.” said Connall.

She threw him a dirty gesture over Fenrys’ shoulder, “You said I’m going to be sick for a week, do you expect me not to eat?”

“I think he expects you to slow down.” Carter dead panned. 

She stuck her tongue out at him, then glanced at a worried looking Yrene, “Do you feel sick Vera?” 

She shook her head, “It’s just morning sickness that happens to occur in the afternoon.”

Everyone did a double take. Aelin finally stopped eating, “You’re pregnant?!” Vera nodded, not stopping her own eating. 

“Were you planning on telling us this news, or being silent like Manon?” Lysandra said, raising a brow.

“Were you planning on telling us you’re pregnant, or staying silent as well?” Vera said, mimicking her tone.

“You’re pregnant?” Aedion looked at his wife shocked. 

“Dorian, Manon’s pregnant?” Chaol said to his king.

Lysandra and Dorian both nodded, the former a little sheepishly. 

“How the hell do you do that?” Lysandra huffed.

Vera shrugged, “I have shifter and fae senses and talk to literal shadows, sensing a pregnancy isn’t all that hard.” Aedion shot her a look. 

“Well I guess nothing gets past you.” Aelin said in a mock tone.

“Mhmm, Aelin darling, have you told Rowan-”

Aelin set the candles flaring, a few alarmed gasps erupted from the table.

Rowan was blinking very slowly, “Fireheart,” he said, turning to his wife, “something you want to tell me?”

She glared at Vera, who was being handed money by Yrene and Elide. “Fine, you’re good. Buzzard I’m pregnant, which you would have found out tonight in a more pleasant setting if Vera hadn’t ruined it.” The queen grinned at the shifter, who gave everyone a mock bow from her seat. 

“It’s my eternal pleasure.” 

Lysandra narrowed her eyes at Vera, “So, I heard you and your brother read minds.”

Vera gave her a bemused glance, “Yes, we do. Would you like me to read somebody’s mind Lys?”

She shook her head, “No, but I was wondering…”

“Ah.” Vera leaned forward, a conspirator grin on her face, “You want to know if I can see the baby?” she whispered. 

Aelin turned to her, “You can see babies?”

Carter choked on a laugh, Vera elbowed him, making him laugh more. “I don’t see the baby, I’m reading the small consciousness it’s developed. The only thing I could determine at this point would be a gender.”

They all looked at her expectantly. She snorted, “So I guess surprises no longer entice people. Ok then; Aelin’s is a girl, Manon’s a girl, and Lys’ a boy.” 

“Congratulations.” said Gavriel, he was next to Manon, both wearing amused expressions. 

Lysandra waved a hand in front of Aedion’s face. “I think we’re going to go process the news.” She grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the room. 

“Well he handled the news well.” Aelin said, turning back around to continue on her tarts. 

“You should’ve seen Lorcan when I told him, he stared at me for ten minutes.” Lorcan scowled at his wife, but you could see the humor dancing in his eyes. 

“Fenrys took it beautifully.” said Vera, “Mostly because I was barfing up my guts and he had to, but Carter was about to break something, or just jump out a window. Connall took it better than both of them.” 

Lorcan smirked at his brother, “What was Carter doing with Connall?” Carter glared at him, which was very unlike him. 

Connall had somehow already slipped out, Chaol and Yrene with him. The rest of them slowly dispersed, Aelin practically begging to know the gender of Vera’s babies. The ladies agreed to meet every morning, knowing Manon would eventually have to go to Adarlan and the wastes to marry Dorian and announce the pregnancy. 

On the day of their departure, Manon told Aelin she would come to Orynth for the birth since Yrene would be there, and it would make the politics easier. Dorian bid goodbye to Aelin and her court, Yrene and Elide embracing, Manon throwing Lorcan a warning glare. 

Chaol and Yrene left on their horses, Dorian shifting into a bird, and Manon flying off on Abraxos. 

“There’s been a dragon in this castle the entire time she was here?” Vera’s eyes were wide, she looked like a child seeing a pony for the first time. 

“That was Manon’s wyvern Abraxos.” said Elide.

Lysandra went wide eyed, “You’ve seen dragons?”

“Of course I’ve seen dragons.”

“Can you show me how to shift into one?” 

Vera put her arm around Lysandra’s shoulders, “When you’ve given birth I’ll show you how to turn into a mountain if you’d like.”

They heard a faint, “Why when I’ve given birth?”

“Oh dear.” said Carter.

They didn’t hear her answer, only Lysandra screaming, “What! Aedion Ashryver, you’re in so much trouble!”

Carter chuckled, “I advise running.”

“She’d catch him.” said Aelin.

Carter shook his head, “You can’t shift when you’re pregnant.”

Aedion visibly paled, then walked toward the bustling city. Aelin cackled, then her dress caught on fire and she screamed. Rowan put it out with his wind, checking to make sure she was okay.

“Yeah, fae hormones do that too.” Said Vera, holding in her laugh.

“What do twins entail.” Connall asked from beside his brother.

“Back pain and discomfort, you two should thank your mother more,” she said frankly. They gave her matching grins, which she rolled her eyes to. 

*we’re doing a skip along, meaning, it’s been 8 months, so you get some fun pregnancy stories.

Manon was laying on a pillow, her oversized belly not allowing her to ever lay on a couch without being flat, and she hated being flat. Aelin, Lysandra, and Vera were in the same situation, Vera being extra irritable since she was having twins. 

Yrene had been very attentive since she arrived with Manon, Elide helping everyone by teaching them how to properly take care of their babies. Everyone loved fussing over Ava, and there were moments when arguments erupted over which of their children would be the cutest. 

“Witches are natural beauties.” Manon said casually one afternoon. 

“My daughter’s got mine and Rowan’s genes.”

“My son can shift, plus he’ll be the only boy.”

“Have you seen Fenrys, he’s the most beautiful male you’ve ever seen and you all know it. Not to mention twins are the cutest thing there is.”

“Or the creepiest.” said Aelin.

Vera glared at her, “Fenrys and Connall are the handsome twins, Carter and I are the clever twins, my girls are going to be the cute twins.”

Lysandra frowned, “Why am I the only one having a boy?”

“Blame Aedion.” they chorused. 

“Blame my son for what?” they all turned to find the lion leaning on the door, an amused look on his face.

“Gavriel, what are you doing here?” Aelin asked, trying and failing to stand. 

The lion walked over, “I thought I’d check on you ladies, see if you need anything.” He gave a pointed look to Aelin, who was still trying - but failing - to stand. 

“And by that, you mean you’ve come in lieu of our husbands.” said Lysandra.

“I thought it was Lorcan’s turn.” said Elide.

The lion grimaced, “He put Rowan on his ass and made me come instead. I believe his exact words were, ‘if Aelin decides to roast you, I’m holding you down.’ and then he vanished.” 

Vera smirked, “I’ve taught him well.” she stroked Lysandra’s head, the shifter making a sound close to a purr. 

Aelin frowned, “Hey Vera, where’d you get that scar on your arm, I don’t think I’ve seen it before.”

Vera glanced at her arm, finding a scar that went from her shoulder to her elbow. She paled, going very still, her eyes full of foreign fear. 

“You’re right, that wasn’t there before.” Said Elide, examining her arm. “Neither were these.” Elide traced her fingers over scars that now appeared on the back of her neck. 

Vera started blinking and breathing harder. “Get Carter.” Another scar appeared on her neck, snaking town to her collar bone. “Get Carter!” 

Yrene came up to her, “She’s hyperventilating, get Fenrys as well, maybe he can calm her down.”

She couldn’t breath, so many memories came flooding back into her mind. She could feel burning knives against her skin, a laugh echoing off the cell walls. She could scent the iron on her wrists and neck, could see the scars from them. 

“Vee!” she heard her brother’s screams, she could see blood running down his chest from the wounds she’d refused to have healed. She heard her honeysweet voice,  _ Oh Vera darling, have you decided to join me yet?  _ That damning question echoing in her mind. Her brother slowly came into view again, and the tears came. 

Fenrys didn’t know what to do, Carter couldn’t get her to snap out of it, and she was sobbing now. There had been an uproar when they reached the room, scars had appeared on her body and both Lorcan and Carter had gone ghost white. Lorcan was still just staring, horror etched on his face. 

“Vera I’m here, I’m here.” Carter said to his sister, shaking her lightly. 

“Please stop, please stop, please stop. Let him go, take me, let him go.” she repeated through her sobs, occasionally whispering Carter’s name. “He’s coming, Lorcan’s coming. Please hold on.” 

Lorcan moved forward and knelt in front of her, “Vera? Vera I’m here.”

She shook her head, her eyes squeezed shut, “It’s a trick.”

“It’s not a trick. It’s me, Lorcan.”

“She said she killed you, Maeve said she killed you.”

He tensed, that was the first time she had ever said the valg queen’s name. She had been told Lorcan was dead, Fenrys realized she was flashing back to when Maeve had had her and her brother. 

“Maeve lied Ver, c’mon, it’s your brother.” he grabbed her hand gently, and turned it over, stroking a finger over her palm. He was stroking one of the scars Fenrys recognizd. 

“We swore a vow, Vera, we swore an oath to each other. I’m your brother, no matter where I am.” Tears started to form in his eyes.

Carter got on a knee beside him, showing his own palm, with the same scar. “It’s us Vera, maeve is dead, she can’t hurt us again.” He took her other hand, tucking her into his chest. 

She slowly let out a shaky breath, then opened her eyes. They were red, haunted by a pain immeasurable to any other. She looked at them, then let out a sob when she saw they were alright. 

“I saw you Carter, you were shackled and bleeding.” she sobbed, her brother stroked her hair. “She wouldn’t let anyone heal you, she said if I didn’t swear the oath you’d bleed out.” 

A tear slid down his face, “It’s okay V, we got out, we’re safe.” She buried her head in his shoulder, Lorcan wrapped his arms around them both, kissing her head. 

The rest filed out of the room, Fenrys leaving them be. Lorcan left a few minutes later, telling him Carter took her to their room. Fenrys shifted, then promptly made his way down to his wife.

She was sleeping soundly in the room they now shared, he slipped into bed beside her, pulling her into his arms. 

Vera woke up to a wet feeling between her legs. Her eyes went wide with realization as she shook Fenrys awake.

He was up, with a knife in his hand, “What’s wrong.” then he noticed the stain on the bed. He took her hand and winnowed her to the birthing room near theirs, then ran down the hall to find Yrene. 

When they made it back to the birthing room, half the court in tow, she was asleep. Yrene probed with her magic, “Her water did break, labor should start soon.”

“I thought she wasn’t due for another month.” Said Connall.

“Twins tend to come soon, plus sometimes stress can make a pregnancy faster.” she looked to those assembled in the room and pursed her lips, “Okay I need room, everyone but Fenrys out.” 

Lorcan and Carter looked like they’d object, but Elide and Connall dragged them out. 

They didn’t hear anything for a while, then they heard a moaning turn to a scream, then to some very colorful curses. Carter’s eyes were glazed, he was looking through the shadows. 

He started to smile, then covered his mouth to stop the laugh that threatened to come out. “What’s so funny Carter?” Aelin frowned at him.

He couldn’t help his smile, “She keeps falling asleep after each contraction.” they all blinked, he chuckled, “She just had a contraction, then passed out on the bed mumbling for tarts.” Elide started giggling beside him. 

The shadows around them shifted, Carter wincing slightly as he heard her mental screams. Then a different kind of crying, two pairs, coming from the room. Carter disappeared into thin air. 

- - - - -

Once everyone was out, Yrene had aroused Vera in time for her first contraction. She had screamed, then proceeded to curse at him, then she flopped onto the bed. The first two times she did that worried him, but Yrene had assured him it was just her exhaustion from earlier. The third time, he caught her head and laid a pillow down. By the fifth time she did it, he was starting to laugh. 

Yrene shot him a dirty look, then woke her up. “Ok Vera, I can see the crown of the head, I need one more big push.” Vera did that, screaming internally as well as externally. The shadows in the room shifted, but the healer paid that no mind as she handed his daughter to an assistant to clean. She brought out his second daughter and cleaned her. 

“Congratulations,” she said, “you have two beautiful and healthy baby girls.” Carter appeared out of thin air next to the bed.

Yrene handed one of the babies to him and said, “They’re perfectly healthy, she’s fine too, but sleeping, so take them outside.” She went to wash her hands, giving Fenrys the other girl.

They both carried the babies into the hallway, Fenrys shooting them all a glare when they made too much noise. “So what are my nieces' names?” Carter asked, Connall beside him cooing at the baby. 

Fenrys grinned, “That’s for us to know and for you to find out when she deigns to tell you.”

“You know I can just read your mind, right?” Carter said.

Fenrys only smirked. Carter glared, “She taught you how to make a mental shield, shit.”

Fenrys smiled down at his daughter, stroking her little cheek. Aelin barged up to him, “Hand her over.” He gave her a dry look, “She’s my niece, gimme.” He reluctantly handed his daughter over, moving to take his other daughter. 

Aelin started to silently cry, “They’re so cute.” Rowan smiled softly from beside her. 

Fenrys handed his older daughter to Lorcan. Elide brought Ava to meet the twins. The little one year old pointed at his older daughter, making an indistinct burbling sound. She leaned over in her mother's arms and touched a chubby hand to the baby’s heart. 

Lorcan looked at their hands, which were now clasped. Manon grinned as she and Dorian came in, “I think your daughter’s chosen her favorite, witchling.” Lorcan and Fenrys glared at the witch queen. 

They all heard a rustling sound and turned to the door to the birthing room, and to a very angry looking Vera. “I’m out for one minute and everyone gets to see my babies but me?” Carter burst out laughing. Claws started to stretch from her fingers, her teeth suddenly becoming very sharp. Carter stopped laughing. 

She pushed off the doorframe and strode right up to Aelin and Lorcan, “Give. Now.” they both obliged. Fenrys directd her to a bench, while she balanced both girls in her arms. 

“Hello my little Gwenneth,” she said to the first one, “hello Connie.” she said to the second one. They reached their hands up to her face. Gwen reached a hand towards Ava, making grabbing motions with her fingers. 

Elide came and sat beside Vera, Ava in her lap. “I think they like each other.” 

They clasped hands again, Vera snorted, “They look more in love than Fenrys and I.” she glanced at Elide, both of them developing twin grins. “I hear wedding bells.” Elide hummed her agreement. 

Carter frowned at his sister, “Why does Connall get one named after him?” Connall gave him a very triumphant look. 

Vera rolled her eyes, “We were trying to combine your names, but all we got is Conner, and I'm not naming my daughter Conner. So we went with Connie.”

“And Gwenneth?” asked Rowan. 

Vera smiled at her brother, “It was our mother’s name.” A tear fell down her cheek, she hugged her daughters to her chest. “I’m never letting you go, never,” she promised them. 

Carter smiled, “Never. They’ll always be loved.” He kissed his sister on the head, then ushered everyone out of the hallway. 

Elide hugged her, then took Ava to her room. Fernys and Vera put their daughters in their cribs. Vera chuckled, “You know they’ve all been in here multiple times - Lorcan being the one to build the cribs - and they didn’t even see both their names on the crib.” 

Fenrys laughed softly, “Sometimes people can be idiots.” He took her into his arms, burying his head in her shoulder, “You did so good today, they’re so beautiful.”

She smiled, then led him out of the room to the bed, “I couldn’t have done it without you.” she smiled, “Or Connall.” He looked down at her, confused. She laughed, “If he didn’t make me that tea every morning, I would be more cranky than usual.” 

He breathed a laugh into her hair, “Yes, give my brother credit when we wouldn’t even have children if not for me.”

“I don’t know wolfie,” she arched a brow, “your brother is your twin, so he has nearly the same genetics. Hell, our babies might have been even cuter.” 

He pushed her onto the bed and pinned her arms beside her head, “Don’t ever assume anyone could make babies cuter than our.” he growled, “You’re mine, Avara Silva.”

“I’m yours.” she echoed. “And you’re mine, Fenrys Moonbeam.”

He nodded, “Yes, always and forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of these birth stories were modeled after something. Vera’s was modeled after my friend’s mom, who said she kept falling asleep when she was giving birth. (Also I realized this chapter was already really long, so I’m putting the other births in the next one.)  
> Also I got the name Silva from my awesome homeroom teacher, who just had her own daughter, who is super cute BTW.  
> I warn you, Aelin’s birth story is going to be funny, so is Lysandra’s. I’ve constantly had to stop writing to laugh. Thanks for reading this far, I hope you enjoy, I love feedback.  
> *Also I've realized that reading bits of this made me cringe a little, so I'm sorry to anyone who also felt that.


	7. Birth pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysandra and Manon birth stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!!! Thank you to everyone who's continued reading this and left kudos, I love you all so much. This is the first fanfic with a real storyline that I've completed, and I'm so rutting happy.

After the twins’ birth, came Aelin and Rowan’s daughter. Much like the twins, she was born near midnight, exactly one month later. Unlike the twins, she was born in the strangest manner. 

Aelin and Rowan were spending the last night in their room, before Aelin would be set up in the birthing room. While Rowan was sleeping soundly, Aelin was wracked with worry over everything that could go wrong, so when she woke up early in the morning, she didn’t expect to see a little head in between her legs, nor did she expect to see a tiny body and little feet. 

“Buzzard.” she nudged Rowan, not taking her eyes off her daughter. “Buzzard wake up.”

He mumbled at her, “Fireheart, it’s too early, even for me. Go back to bed.”

“I can’t Rowan. Just look.”

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He went still when he peered between her legs. “Is that?” She nodded, “I’ll get Yrene.” he shifted and flew out the window. 

Aelin scooped her daughter in her arms, cradling her gently. “Hello Marion, welcome to the world.”

When Rowan had barged into Fenrys and Vera’s bedroom, where Yrene was checking on the twins, there was an uproar. Vera and Fenrys winnowed themselves to her bedroom, both very worried, and Fenrys had nearly fainted when he had seen Aelin rocking her daughter. 

“Well that’s one way to give birth I guess.” Vera grinned from where she was perched on the bed. She tickled Marion’s stomach, earning a little giggle, or gurgle depending on who you asked. 

Rowan and Yrene burst into the room, with half the court in tow. Aelin and Vera sent them all matching glares, and they filed out. Vera stroked a finger over Mari’s cheek, “I’ll be outside if you two need anything.” she took Fenrys, and shut the door quietly. 

Rowan looked concerned, “Yrene, how did this happen?”

The healer cut the umbilical cord and was calmly checking the baby, “I’m not sure. The only thing I could think of is that Aelin might have subconsciously pushed her out in her sleep and she just didn’t cry.”

“Why isn’t she gooey?” Aelin said, watching the healer closely. 

Yrene handed Aelin her daughter back and crossed her arms, “She’s still dirty, so I’m going to give her a bath in a few minutes, but I think she used her powers to dry herself off. Congratulations you two, your daughter has fire powers.” She went to the washroom and started filling up the sink. 

Aelin looked up worriedly to Rowan, “She has fire, and she can already use it.” 

Rowan sat next to her on the bed and wrapped them in his arms, “It’s going to be okay Fireheart, we know how to handle this, we can train her.”

Aelin felt tears roll down her face, but she forced a laugh, “Yeah? What are we going to do, throw her onto a frozen lake in a cave with a monster that wants to eat her.”

Rowan nipped at her earlobe, “You’re never going to let me live that down are you, you horrible female.” she laughed and buried her head into his shoulder. “We’re going to be okay fireheart, she’s going to be okay.”

She nodded, after Yrene came to wash the baby, she nestled into his arms and fell asleep. 

\- - - - - 

Everything was crazy. Aelin and Vera helped each other, sometimes forcing their husbands to take care of their children so they could sleep. Everyone was constantly bringing up Mari’s birth, though they hadn’t shared the details with anyone but the inner court. 

The newest development today, which set the shifters into near constant hysterics, was that Lysandra was a ghost leopard. As Aedion explained, she turned in the middle of the night and refused to turn back. 

“Something about no back pain.” he drawled from the chair beside her. 

Vera nodded, still smiling, “Sometimes if you’re in enough discomfort, you’ll shift into whatever form you frequent. She’s probably not going to turn back until after the birth, fair warning.”

He sighed, then turned to Yrene, “Is it bad for the baby?” The healer shook her head, “Good, then I guess I’m sleeping with a snow leopard until my son’s born.” Though he looked grumpy, they could hear the pride in his voice. 

It was a week after Mari’s birth, when Lysandra jerked awake in the middle of the night. Vera was sleeping on an armchair in her tabby form, now black. She mewed to Lysandra to stay in bed, then ran off to find Yrene. 

Yrene came in - with half the court, of course - she had Vera in tow with towels and water. Vera took a position next to Yrene, stoking Lysandra’s hide. There were various mews and growls coming from her, Vera responding to her and occasionally asking Yrene questions. 

The birth lasted only a few minutes, but when everyone demanded to see the baby, Aedion shut the door in their faces. 

“Aedion Ashryver, I am you queen, you let me see my nephew this second.” Aelin banged lightly on the door. She stopped when she heard the growl. 

Carter had a slightly worried look on his face, then burst out laughing. He walked to the door, knocked twice, and a very happy looking Vera let her brother in. “Need help with the translation.” she said, tearing up slightly. 

Hours later, when everyone was let in, Lysandra was back in her human form laying on the bed with a little figure in a blanket. Aedion was next to her, the twins on couches with shit eating grins, and Lysandra stroking her son through the cloth. 

Gavriel was let in first, he was next to Lysandra, stroking his daughter in law’s arm reassuringly. Vera jumped up and took the bundle from Lysandra, “Sleep Lys.” she commanded, then ushered everyone out of the room.

She went down the hall to a far away sitting room, “Try not to laugh or scream too loud, you could damage his ears.” She looked at each of them, then removed the cloth and set a tiny snow leopard on her lap. 

Everyone was gaping, “Everyone, meet Gavriel Orlon Ashryver.”

“He’s… he’s.” Rowan turned Aelin towards his chest as she started laughing. 

“He’s beautiful.” The old fae said softly to Gavriel. The lion’s eyes were filled with pride and love. 

“He’s a leopard.” said Elide, blinking. 

Vera nodded and ducked her head to hide her giggles, “Since Lys was in her snow leopard form, he shifted to accommodate the new environment. Carter and I think once he’s seen Lysandra and Aedion, he’ll turn into a human.”

“So he’s going to be in this form for a little while.” Carter said softly, scratching Gav’s ears. 

“So until then, what does he eat?” asked Aelin.

“Ask Lys.” the twins chorused. 

“He’s so cute, and tiny.” Aelin’s eyes were wide as she looked at her nephew. She knelt in front of him and he touched his nose to hers. She squealed softly, “His nose is so cold.” He started licking her face. “Hello kitty cat.” she said to him. 

Fenrys came in with his daughters, “Gwen was demanding to see Ava.” He said, setting them down next to where Elide sat with her daughter. 

Vera gave him a skeptical look, “They’re barely over a month old Fenrys, they can’t demand anything.” 

He gave her a crooked grin, “They can when they inadvertently send the thought into my head.” She gaped at him.

Elide placed Ava on the floor, the little girl immediately crawled over to the twins, all of them collapsing on each other in what everyone assumes is a hug. Gav jumped down from Vera’s lap and wobbly made his way to them. He sat right in front of Connie, who scrunched up her face and blew a raspberry at him. 

“I think my daughter just rejected your grandson, Gavriel.” 

Gavriel chuckled and scooped up his grandson. “I’m going to take him to his mother.” He curled the little cub against his chest, stroking his head, as he made his way back to their room. 

“Just to be clear, we’re never letting either of them outlive that.” said Aelin matter of factly from the couch. The rest nodded their agreement. 

\- - - - - 

Now that three of them had given birth, each time closer together, Yrene was constantly on standby for Manon’s birth. By the end of the day though, she was exhausted. She had delivered twins, then dealt with Aelin’s strange birth, then had to help birth a leopard. She collapsed the second she hit the mattress, then was promptly woken up at eight in the evening. 

She rushed to the birthing room where Manon lay on the bed, Dorian by her side, holding her hand. She had never delivered a witch child, but she had visited the wastes, talking to various witches who had. 

The birth with Manon was harder than the others, the combined magic and iron in the witchlings blood would make it difficult to keep both mother and child alive. She was in labor for four hours, Yrene had kicked everyone - even Dorian - out, attempting to make it easier for Manon. 

When she finally was ready to give birth, Yrene called for Dorian. He held her hand, letting her sink her iron nails into his skin. 

“I can see the crown of the head, Manon.” she said, “One more push.” The witch's chin was drawn to her chest as she clenched her muscles, and pushed her baby out. 

“It’s a girl.” Yrene cleaned her, wrapping her in a red blanket, then handed her to Dorian. 

Manon looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes, “You were worth it.” Dorian didn’t know if she meant him or their daughter, but a sudden panic gripped him when her eyes drooped shut. 

Yrene took their daughter and handed her to an attendant, “Take her to my husband please.” she said. 

“Yrene, what’s wrong?” 

“Dorian.” she said in an even tone, “I need you to remain calm.” he nodded. 

“Good.” she said. “I need you to give her chest compressions, while using your magic to force air into her lungs. I’m going to start healing her, she’s lost a lot of blood.”

Dorian moved to Manon’s chest and started to press down, while summoning wind to push into her lungs, making them expand. He could feel Yrene’s power spreading through her body, opening her arteries to allow more blood to flow to her heart and organs. 

Eventually her chest began to rise, first shallow breaths, then more even ones. Yrene checked her over, “She’s breathing fine and her heart's pumping, due to the loss of blood she might be asleep for a while, but she’s okay.” Dorian breathed a sigh of relief. 

When he stepped into the sitting room occupied by their family, he slumped on a couch next to Chaol. His friend put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“She’s ok.” Dorian breathed. He felt near tears, but he’d save those for when she actually woke up. Elide wordlessly handed him his daughter, Josephina crawling after her. 

Dorian stared into his daughter’s eyes, gold with specks of sapphire. He cradled her in his arms, “You were worth everything little one.” He whispered to her. She already had wisps of her mother’s silver hair, but her face resembled much of her father. 

Josephina tugged at his leg, he gently sat on the floor, his daughter in his lap, letting Josephina eye her. When she was done, she gave him a satisfied smile, then leaned over his knee and fell asleep next to her. 

“Aww, they’re so cute together.” said Elide, glancing over to where her daughter was playing with the twins and a leopard baby. “What’s her name?” 

Dorian smiled at her, “Her name is Asterin Blackbeak Havillard Crochan.”

“And are those her middle or last names?” Vera cooed amused. 

He chuckled, “It’ll shorten when we figure out the ruling situation.” she nodded, the ladies had already discussed this with Manon, all of them deciding one child ruling two kingdoms would be stressful. Their solution was either another child to rule the second kingdom, or if that wasn’t possible, a second for both to rule in their daughter’s absence. 

Eventually, Yrene told Dorian Manon was awake, so the rest of them went to bed. As they were all exiting the hall Vera glanced at Aelin and Lysandra. “Has anyone else noticed that we’ve all given birth at midnight one month, week, and day apart from each other?”

Aelin and Lysandra exchanged a look, “That is very weird.” The shifter said. 

“And we all had abnormal births.” amended Aelin.

Vera nodded, “Plus I’m pretty sure my daughter found her mate.” she mumbled. 

Lorcan and Fenrys whipped their heads to her at the same time and said, “What?” 

She and Elide burst out laughing, “You two can be so blind, you know that?” Vera said. 

Elide scooted closer to where Vera was holding Gwen, and put the two girls side by side. They both immediately clasped hands, making noises at each other. 

“I’m thinking of a spring wedding in Perranth,” said Vera. 

“Oh yes, we can have it outside under the cherry blossom trees.” agreed Elide. 

Fenrys groaned, “Neither of them are even a year old and you’re already planning their wedding?” 

Vera patted him on the arm, “When they announce the engagement you’ll be happy, we can get it done in a few days.”

“Crazy females.” mumbled Lorcan. 

* Aelin’s birth story was from The Last Man on Earth, the only birth I remember was when Carol gave birth to her twins, the first one was just on her sheets when she woke up. Lysandra I just kind of imagined getting her shifting ability back and giving birth in snow leopard form, because that’s adorable. Manon was just the general witch birth. (sorry if it was a little sad)

Also, yes, Ava and Gwen are totally canon (when they’re older of course), and they will be in another fic I’m writing about when the kids are young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end... Or is it?  
> I am currently writing a sequel to this, it should be out within maybe a week or two. I wrote 3 chapters in less than two days and I hope to write a few more today. I think there may be a part 3, but my brain has to think of a storyline for that to happen.   
> Thanks so much for reading, and if you haven't already, please read my other story Improper(It has Elorcan smut!) Luv u, kisses. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos and comments. Read my other story Improper for some Elorcan smut


End file.
